ERPS is the G.8032 standard formulated by the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector, and the standard is based on traditional Ethernet Media Access Control (MAC) and bridge functions. Fast protection switching of an Ethernet ring network is implemented using a mature operation, administration and maintenance (OAM) function of the Ethernet and the Ring Automatic Protection Switching (R-APS) protocol. However, existing ERPS consumes longer time, and switching efficiency is relatively low.